Out Numbered
by Redemerald6
Summary: When Slappy ends up with a kind, young doll maker, who is loved by her dolls, he finds that he will have to find something else to do with his time as these dolls are protective of their maker. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Out numbered.

I don't own Goosebumps. That honor is R.L. Stine's.

* * *

>Chapter 1: "Not one scratch." and broken hand.<p><p>

Kely pov

I sat on my bed sadly. Another birthday had come and gone with out my parents noticing. I guess I was must to notice. I was small and skinny for my age, my hair is black as the night sky and long. The only thing I could do was make dolls. Don't get me wrong, I love my dolls, but it gets lonely after a while.

I heard a tapping noise at the window and looked to see my only living friend in the world. "Meli!" I whispered happily running and opening the window. She came in and hugged me "Happy Birthday, now how old are you again?" she asked pulling out of our hug "Twelve." she nodded and socked me hard in the arm. I winced then laughed. Meli pulled out a big box "I know it's not much, but I thought you would like it." I opened the box and inside laid a ventriloquist doll "I figured you would like to fix him up. Then we can give those idiots you call parents something to look at." I smiled and hugged her again "I love him, what's his name?" she shrugged "The shopkeeper I bought him from said it was Slappy." I nodded and gently placed him on my bed. I grabbed my doll repair kit and got to work on the handsome doll. "I didn't know if you would like him or not. He's kind of creepy." I shook my head "He is very well made, a handsome doll to say the least." I said stitching up the sleeve of his tux. "If you say so, oh." she pulled out a piece of paper. The shopkeeper said you should read this when you fixed him. It was weird though, he made sure I remember to tell you to read it out loud." I raised an eyebrow "Really?" I shrugged and continued to work.

Meli left an hour ago, I pulled Slappy up and looked him over. I smiled and nodded "Okay, Slappy, time to introduce you to your new friends. But, before that," I picked up the piece of paper and examined the text. "Kar-ru , Mar-ri, O-don-na, Lo-ma, Lo-mo-nu, Kar-ra-no." I paused and thought "Hm, I wonder what that was for. Anyway, Slappy, these are the dolls I have made." I picked up the doll and showed him the three dolls. "You better be nice to them. These three are my treasures. Ami, Lizy, Chris, this is Slappy. He's going to be staying with us, okay?" I turned and looked at the clock "My goodness, I should be in bed." I gently placed Slappy between Chris and Lizy, and went to the bath room and changed clothes. After I brushed my teeth, I went back to my room and crawled into bed. "Night, guys." I yawned as I curled up under my sheet, which was the only warmth I had, and fell asleep.

Slappy pov

I looked around to my newest prey. She was small and thin. She had pale peach skin and long black hair. I began to stand and start my torture like usual when something grabbed my arms and forced me back down. The girl's dolls were standing over me and glaring. "No way, Slappy. You're not going near our girl. We all know who and what you are and we're not letting you anywhere near Kely." said the doll named Ami. I growled in anger of these three cutting in on my fun. "Growl all you want, you're not hurting her any worse then she's already hurt." snarled Chris. "Well, you three are no fun." I pouted, crossing my arms. "For some reason we can not comprehend, Kely likes you. For this reason you can stay. But, be warned ,Creature, if you give that girl one scratch we will personally see to it that you are so badly damaged no doll maker in the world will be able to repair you." warned Lizy. Then, the three of them jumped off the dresser and walked over to 'their girl' sadly. Chris shook his head "She does not deserve what they do to her." I looked at them and noticed the girl, Kely, was shivering. I bit my lip and jumped off the dresser as well. I walked over to the window and closed it. It was slightly warmer now, but not by much. The three dolls stared at me as I crawled back onto the dresser and crossed my arms again. "What? You want her to catch hypothermia?"

The next morning, Kely awoke early and gathered the four of us. "We're going to visit that nice doll maker today. He said I could help him with his newest doll." she pulled out a backpack and put the girls in, then, she slung it on her back and picked me and Chris up. We sneaked out of the room quietly. It was clear Kely didn't want her parents to wake up. We slid out the door and she ran holding me and Chris tightly. She stopped outside a small doll shop and knocked on the door. A man with short, black hair came to the door and opened it. "Welcome back, Kely." he said smiling as we walked in out of the February cold. He noticed me "Ah, I see you have a new friend. What's his name?" Kely looked at me and smiled warmly "His name is Slappy. He was a birthday present from Meli." the man snapped "Oh, that reminds me." he pulled out a beautifully crafted box and handed it to Kely "Happy Birthday." he said smiling. Kely put Chris and I on a bench with the girls and took the box. She opened it and it played a lovely little melody. Kely smiled "_Little Dreamer_? Thank you." she hugged the man and smiled. Suddenly, there was a slam from the back of the building. Kely and the man ran to see what happened. Another man's voice rang angrily through out the shop and there was another slam as well as a cry of protest from Kely. Chris sat up curiously and crept over to the door and looked in. I followed and looked in as well. Another man was standing over a desk with small dolls on it. He raised a hammer and was about to bring it down on one of the dolls. Kely leapt forward and placed her hand between the doll and the hammer. There was a sickening crack and Kely screamed clutching her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Out Numbered.

Chapter 2: The past can bite.

* * *

>I don't own Goosebumps.<p><p>

Kely pov

I sat on the hospital bed as the doctor cast my hand. I looked over at my dolls and the two men. "I'm sorry about his, Kely. I don't know what came over me." said Mr. Crest, the doll maker. I looked at my hand "It's okay, I just won't be able to write or draw or sow for awhile." my eyes prickled with tears. Who was I kidding? Those three things always kept me sane. "Kely, we tried to contact you mother and father. How long have they been like that?" I shivered "Since as long as I can remember." Mom and Dad were never there for me, and would often beat me if I got in their way or line of vision. That's why I always sneak out and stay in my room. I'm luck I survived for so long.

Slappy pov

I sat on the bench with the two men and the other dolls. Kely was pretty messed up kid, to say the least. Her parents were worse. I mean, who beats their own kid? I beat other kids, sure, but I would even dream of hitting my own kid. I watched as Kely got off the table and start to gather us up. She put Chris and I in the backpack this time and held the girls. "Where are you going?" asked the man who hurt Kely "Home." she said standing there as the two men were in her way "No, it's far to dangerous. They could kill you if you go back in this condition. You're staying with us. At least..."

At that moment, the door to our room was slammed open and two drunken figures were standing in the frame. I felt Chris start to shake in fear and he saw them. I knew at once who they were and wished desperately that my hands were free. Kely turned and back away in fear. She to started to shake. "Mom, Dad?"

Kely pov

I backed away from my parents. This was bad, they were looking right at me. Mom came forward "Comon' ya piece trash." she slurred making me shake more. They were drunk, when they were drunk they would torture me all night and if I was there when they woke in the morning the beatings would just continue. Mr. Crest stepped in front of me and blocked them from getting closer to me. "I'm afraid I can't let you take her. The way you treat her is a crime, now leave before I call the police." Mom contemplated this then, out of no where, snatched Lizy out of my arms "NO!" I cried reaching for my doll. Mom held her out of my reach, that's when thing got strange.

Slappy pov

I struggled to get out of the bag and so did Chris. "UNHAND ME, WENTCH!" yelled Lizy. We all froze and looked at Lizy who was struggling to free herself from Kely's mother. Ami jumped out of Kely's arms and kick the woman in the shin. She yelped and released Lizy. "Thanks, Ami." said Lizy straitening her dress. Chris called "Lizzy are you okay?" suddenly, Kely pulled us out of her bag and put us on the floor. Chris ran to Lizy and hugged her. "Guys?" Kely wasn't as panicked as most others who found out we were alive. They three she made looked at her and realized what they had done.

Kely pov

I collapsed in a chair and thought. My dolls were alive? Mom and Dad were hauled away and escaped. Lizy rubbed the back of her neck "We weren't sure how to tell you. Honestly, we aren't sure how it happened ourselves. "Ha, that's easy. You three were there when Kely read the spell. When, she did you heard and the things we hear don't exactly go in one ear and out the other. That was the only reason you all came to life." said Slappy "And you?" asked Kely "That spell you read, it normally only brings me to life. But, there was never more then one doll in the room before the people read it. So this is kind of a first for me as well." I nodded "Okay, I just walked into an episode of _Rozen Maidens_."


	3. Chapter 3

Out numbered.

Chapter 3: secrets. Final Chapter.

(A/N: Sorry, I uploaded the wrong chapter to the wrong story last night.)

* * *

><p>I don't own goosebumps.<p>

Kely pov

I curled up in my bed. I was staying with Mr. Crest, until we could find me a more permanent home. I looked at my dolls and closet friends. I fondest wish had come true, my dolls were alive and cared about me. I sat up in my bed and walked to the kitchen for some water. I sat at a chair in the dining room and drank it slowly and quietly. I wasn't accustom to have free rain on the food and drinks. I still jumped at small sounds and almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Slappy speak "Isn't a bit late for you to be up?" he asked "Look who's talking. Beside, I'm not use to this place yet." he shook his head and sat next to me. "So, you were with those jerks for how long?" I shrugged "As long as I can remember. Which, actually, isn't very long. The first five years of my life are totally blank to me. I don't remember a thing." "Really?" I nodded "Well, maybe, those block heads weren't your real parents." I choked on my drink. I had never really thought about that. Sure, I hoped sometimes, but now that I think of it, it is very possible. "I guess it could be, but why would I be with them?" Slappy shrugged "Beats me."

"We can find out you know." said a voice from behind us. "Mr. Crest." I said surprised to see the doll maker up so late "I apologize for ease dropping. I was coming refill my paint water cup when I heard you talking. Anyway, the police can do a DNA test on you and the people they arrested. If it's not a match then we can cross reference it to other DNA samples of missing people or children. Who knows." I nodded "When can we do it?"

"I think they took a sample of everything except my skin." I said holding a cotton ball to the place they drew blood from on my arm. Chris laughed. Chris and Mr. Crest were the only ones who came with me today. The others stayed home to hangout. The doctor came out with a chart "Well?" I asked "The people you thought were your parents weren't. They have no DNA connection to you." I let this ink in "So who are my parents?" I asked "We're running that test now. Just a little longer." he left and I paced like a Father while his first kid is being born. I wondered if my father did this when I was being born. Was he scared? Did he care? Was he even there? I stopped pacing and sat down again as I was getting dizzy. Finally, the doctor came back. "We found them. Their name are Martin and Carie Janes. They reported a missing child report many years ago. We have call them and they are on their way here." I thought I was going to faint. They did care? They were coming? I have a real family? I smiled and hugged Chris and spun around. We laughed and smiled as we waited. Mr. Crest pulled out his phone and gave it to me. I called his house and Lizy answered "_Hello?_" "Lizy, we found my real parents, they weren't those jerk." there was a cry of joy from the other end of the line and I heard Lizy yelling the happy news to the other two. There were two whoops of joy in the background.

I sat in the cafe and waited. I held Chris closely "What if they don't like me after all?" I said "Kely, you're impossible not to like. Just be yourself and it will be fine." I nodded and we sat in silence and waiting

Normal pov

A young man and woman walked eagerly to the front desk. "Excuse me." said the woman. The nurse at the desk looked up "Yes?" the man spoke "We're Martin and Carie Janes. We were told that you found our little girl?" the nurse quickly stood "Oh, yes, please, she's waiting in the cafe. The nurse led the couple to the door of the cafe "Before you see her, she has grown up as Kely and has suffered a lot of abuse." Carie sobbed and held a hand to her lips "She has these dolls that, well, she has one with her." they nodded and the nurse opened the door. There, sitting at the table with a little doll in her lap was the most lovely girl the two had ever seen. She had her mother long, black hair and her father's forest green eyes. She was talking to her doll. They walked up and Carie spoke first "Hello, may we sit with you?" she asked. Kely nodded slowly "I'm waiting for my parents, but you can sit here until they get here." she said flattening her doll's hair. "Hi, I'm Chris." said the doll. Carie was surprised at first, but recalled that this was her daughter. "Hello, Chris." she said smiling kindly "My name is Carie, Carie Janes." Kely and Chris looked at each other then back at Carie and Martin. "So you're..?" Carie teared up and nodded. Kely put Chris in the chair next to her's and ran to hug her mother and father. They hugged her closely and whisper how they would never lose her again. They invited Chris into the hug and he ran in.

Kely pov

We went back to Mr. Crest's house to get the others. "Lizy, Ami, Slappy! Come on, we're going home." I called. Lizy and Ami ran down stairs and greeted us. I looked around "Where's Slappy?" I asked. Ami shrugged "He left, he said he had to leave. He didn't say why." I felt sad that Slappy left right when I found my parents, but he had his reason's. I nodded and we packed and went to my new home.

Slappy pov

Okay, yeah, I was happy for the kid. She had her proper family. I couldn't stay here though. I felt if I did I would go soft. So I left. Who know, maybe one day I'll come and see how she's doing. For now, I am in a desperate need of a soul searching journey.


End file.
